


Mojave Indulgences.

by Liala



Series: A Fox's Den [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Aftercare, Agreed scenario, Biting, Boundaries, Clothing Kink, Consensual, Drabbles, F/M, Feels, Fighting Kink, Handcuffs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, different kinks, kinktober prompts, safe words, wet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: Mari-sinpai on Tumblr came up with a great list of kink prompts for October called Kinktober.  This is my collection of entries for the month.  That may or may not be daily.These are drabbles all based on my consensual F!courier and Vulpes fic Home is where the fox is.Part 1 is the main story.  I just wanted the universe connected. :)





	1. Day 1 - Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 1 - Clothes
> 
> Vuples x F!Courier
> 
> Home is where the fox is universe.  
> I honestly tried for a drabble. It's still 4 pages.
> 
> Work is kicking my ass. Another update on the main fic is on the way I just can't get it quite right. In the meantime, these inspire me and fill the smutty void in my life.

 

“What have we here?” A feminine voice growled behind him.  “Judging by the clothes some Legion scum.” Vulpes registered the threat in her tone, but also hidden mirth.  “Step away from the terminal with your hands raised.”

 

Interested to see what his wife was up to he complied.  Standing slowly arms raised at shoulder height.  High enough to comply and low enough to retaliate.  He was dressed only in the tunic he wore under his armour and boxers.  If she decided to turn on him now, he was at his most vulnerable.  As he turned the first thing he saw was the sickening familiarity of NCR green.  That and his bedside combat knife.

 

“You look shocked.” she giggled.  “I told you, I keep a copy of every armour.  Of course I would have some NCR clothes.”  she waved the blade around nonchalantly.  “You’ve been working hard lately.”

 

“I have.  Is that enough to lose a wife?” he replied more forlorn than intended.

  
“What? No.  Oh god no!”  she stepped toward him, stroking his cheek with her unarmed hand.  “I just thought, you might want to play a little?  Something silly and stress relieving.”

 

“And threatening me in enemy uniform is…”

 

“A game!  Cass told me about them.  You the devilishly handsome and menacing Legion officer, and me the daring but foolish NCR officer.”  he gestured for her to continue.  “It’s pretend.  Come on, what was your first thought seeing me in this?”

 

“Betrayal.”

 

“All right, probably should have taken into account your paranoia.” she sighed.  “Knowing now that I’m not betraying you.  What are you thinking?”

 

“I want you out of those fucking clothes.” he growled.

 

“Do it yourself.” she grinned.  “I think I like them on...”  Vulpes glared.  “...especially as it is all I’m wearing.”

 

Oh.

 

Now he understood.

 

Vulpes grinned as he pushed forward pressing the knife away from their bodies.  Six smiled realising he understood and planted her feet firmly on the ground.  Pushing back.  With practiced efficiency he disarmed her; twisting her arm behind her and pulling her back flush against his chest.  His free hand fiddled with the button on the front of the shirt but it was taking too long.  With restrained strength he yanked tearing the top button open.  His knuckles brushing the soft skin underneath.  She wasn’t lying.

 

“Don’t think I’ll be that easy.” she growled, throwing her hips back against his the brief contact against his rock hard cock made him loosen his grip enough for her to slither out.  Immediately she took a defensive stance.  If he wasn’t so determined to literally tear her clothes off, he’d be proud.  “Come on dearest.”

 

Vulpes pounced.  It was a valiant effort on her part.  She easily broke free of his first few grabs, the whole fight more like a grappling match.  She twisted with his movements breaking his grip but he adapted and soon one sleeve was missing.  Six was beginning to breathe heavily at this point, perfect for him to take it to the ground.  As he went for the grab this time he hooked his foot behind her knee dropping her to the ground.  She let out a little off as she landed and he kept his weight off her as she recovered.  He wasn’t intending to injure her.  Six lay on the floor panting beneath him.  Everything seemed so vivid, the colour of the rug at her back, the brown of her hair and eyes...especially the pink of her lips.  Knees straddling her hips he grabbed each half of the collar and tore, popping two more buttons open and revealing her skin to the navel.

 

Six pushed and shoved but she was still physically weaker than him.  He laughed as he leaned forward her hands against his shoulders.  He pressed a gentle teasing kiss against her jaw as she writhed and pushed against him.  

 

“If you’re going to fight me, you should at least put some effort into it.” he chuckled against her skin.  “Hold still.” he ordered, leaning away to reach for the knife.  He had little restraint left to waste on tearing the rest of the material.  Sure enough Six fought him.  Snatching the torn sleeve he caught her wrists binding them to be useless.  “Naughty naughty.”

 

He retrieved the blade and cut away the fabric of her shirt at the seams revealing the soft skin there.  He used the the blade to pin her hands above her head.  Six tugged but the binding held fast.  With practiced efficiency he undid and yanked her trousers down and off admiring his naked prey.

 

“Now, to the victor, the spoils.” he grinned.  His own clothing lost just as rapidly.  

 

Six licked her lips admiring him as he languidly stroked his cock.  How would he take her?  

 

“Please Vulpes.” she begged.  “I can’t wait anymore.  Please!”   She opened her legs to him.  “Please husband, I need you.”

 

“How can I refuse my beautiful wife.” he purred kneeling between her pressed thighs.  She whined as he ran his cock through her drenched folds.  “So beautiful…”

Slowly he slid within her.  He mouth open and back arched at his intrusion,  She was a sight to behold as he watched each small expression and jolt of pleasure in his lovers face.  They had chosen each other and he would cherish her til the desert separated them.  

 

They kissed with mutual passion, his hands exploring her open body as he thrust slow and shallow enjoying the feeling of grinding deep within her.  He was cautious too afraid to spill early from all the anticipation.  He broke from her kiss to trail soft bites and wet kisses down her neck to her breasts.  He teased and sucked the tender skin around her nipples as she pressed her chest towards him hoping for that small movement towards her nipple.  Her soft moans like music as his hand paid attention to her other breast.

 

“Oh fuck. Oh please.  Please. Please.” she pleaded.  “Harder Vulpes.”

 

“As you wish.” he groaned sliding from her wet heat.  Supporting her weight he rolled her onto her front and raised her hips.  He rocked against her as she got comfortable.

 

“Hard and fast.” she ordered.  

 

Vulpes smacked her ass roughly.  Her mewl satisfying.  “NCR scum don’t get to give orders.” he growled close to her ear. 

 

“But isn’t that all Legion are good for?” she mocked earning herself another slap.  “Do this, do that, suck …” she screamed as he swat her 4 times in succession.

 

“It seems the profligate whore needs to learn her lesson.” he lined his cock up with her dripping cunt.  “When you start praying to your god, instead call for me.” 

 

With a single thrust he buried himself to the hilt giving her little time to catch her breath as he fucked her roughly.  Six moaned freely as he pinched the red welts he’d left on her ass before adding some more.  He liked her pink, perhaps he would do this again. 

 

“Please, Oh fuck!  Oh Vulpes!  Oh please.” she begged as he grabbed at her flesh.  His fingers sought out her clit, rubbing tight circles as Six writhed against him.  “Not like this!” she pleaded and he rolled her onto her back.

 

Immediately he pressed back into her resuming his punishing pace.  Six wrapped her legs around his hips as he sat up thrusting deep and hard, his thumb still keeping her clit stimulated.  Six thrashed against her bonds, her eyes watching him, knowing he liked to watch her as she came.  She begged and pleaded as he felt his own released drawing near.  He let himself fall foward bracing himself above her he sped up as Six broke screaming his name and clamping around his cock like a vice.  His own thrusts grew difficult in her tight heat before he could take no more.  He came pressed deep inside her, his hips rocking with each spurt as he filled her.  

 

Six hummed beneath him as he came back from his high.  With numbed movements he removed the knife and cut free her hands.  He rolled to his side reluctantly leaving her warmth so he could rub the red marks left by the fabric on her wrists.  Six rolled to face him snuggling close their heated bodies slowly cooling as the adrenaline and post orgasmic high wore off.  

 

“Thank you, for the surprise.” he mumbled.  Sleep was beginning to claw at his senses.

 

“I’d say you’re welcome but I enjoyed it too.” she replied.  “You look tired.  Come to bed.”

 

“I can’t there is…”

 

“Just for a few hours Vulpes, even you need sleep.”

 

“But…”

 

“Only a fool lets the sharp blade of his mind dull with fatigue.”

 

“Quoting me does not win the argument.” he chuckled.  “But, you are right.  A few hours will do no harm.”

 

As Vulpes lay with his wife in his arms, he thought on how he thought he had life figured out.  Perhaps she was good for him but  he wasn’t completely convinced yet.  But he knew as she nuzzled against him in her sleep he knew he would not be the same again.


	2. Day 2 - Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 2 - Chains
> 
> Vulpes gets himself in a rather awkward situation. six see an opportunity.
> 
> Tags this chapter: blowjob, stuck in chains, Vulpes is grumpy.
> 
> (I'm enjoying these. For once I am managing short drabbles!)

When she found him, Six couldn’t help but laugh.  What a pickle her husband had gotten himself in.  When the had entered the old garage to avoid the radscorpions they hadn’t expected it to be filled with molerats.  They had quickly separated, Six wasn’t great at close quarters combat.  Vulpes had been herded towards the garage by one that appeared to glow.  When Six had dispatched the last one she heard a massive crash from his direction and ran to his side.

 

“Well, well, well.” Six purred seeing the predicament he was in.

 

Some of the old machinery had been knocked over by accident or purpose, she wasn’t sure.  The result was her husband tangled in chains.  

 

“Get me out of here.” he growled trying to stand but his arms and legs were trapped by the chains wrapped around them.  “It is not funny.”

 

“It’s fucking hilarious.” she replied carefully stepping over the fallen equipment till she stood above him.  “I must say, the look suits you.”

 

Vulpes had gotten tangled one suspended above him and the other trapped behind his back.  His legs were somehow tangled but he was able to stand at least.  He looked irate.  Six doubted he was ever trapped before, he was such a perfectionist.  She couldn’t help but enjoy the view.

 

“GET ME OUT.” he shouted struggling fruitlessly.

 

“Alright, alright.” 

 

Six decided to work on his arm first.  It looked uncomfortable being suspended by one arm, with a bit of negotiation she managed to loosen the mess so he could sit on the floor.  But even with that effort he was still stuck.  Six climbed over and sat on his lap to work at the knot behind him as he sulked beneath her.

 

“Pouting doesn’t suit you.”

 

“Neither does chains.”

 

“Well...I have to say, the heavy metal compared to your muscles is rather...arousing.” she whispered rocking her hips gently.  “Like keeping a dangerous beast caged.”

 

“Are you enjoying this?”

 

“More than just a little.” she admitted blushing.  A familiar thickness against her mound deepened it.  “What about you?  This…” she emphasised stroking his cock through his armour.  “...says otherwise.”

 

“I do not like it.” he sulked and Six smiled.  She leaned in and kissed the hollow of his throat nipping and sucking the skin of his exposed neck.  He continued to ignore her so she continued to tease him, marking and kissing his sensitive neck.  The hard press of his cock persisted as she moved against him.  The soft blush and pants he tried to hide was endearing.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked.

 

Vulpes was silent for a moment.  He looked at her and saw nothing but adoration.

  
“No.  I don’t.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

  
“Yes.”

 

Six lifted his chin to kiss him soft and gentle.  He tried to lift and grab her forgetting the chains.  He growled when she moved close again his kisses more aggressive.  Her beast didn’t like not being in control.

 

“Come here.” he ordered.

 

“No.  I’m in charge.”

 

“Woman…”

 

“Fox.”

 

“Insufferable.” he snarled.  “Kiss me.”

 

“Kiss me what?”  Six used all of her focus to try and remain calm when he leveled a glare at her.  Oh boy was she going to get it when he got loose.

 

“Please.” he whispered and she obliged.

 

Her hands ran all over his body enjoying the free reign she had.  They mapped and teased his body as he asked her where to touch.  Six unbuckled his belt.

 

“Good beasts get rewards.” she grinned when he looked at her questioningly.

 

Six slid off his lap pushing his thighs apart.  She needed room for her plan.  She loosened the belt enough to get at his boxers underneath, his cock already leaking when she released him.  Vulpes hissed at the first caress of her tongue up the length of his cock, her tongue collecting the beaded pre-come there.  

“Don’t stop!” he growled when her mouth left him, “SH…” he swore as she blew across his sensitive cockhead making him moan.

 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” she licking his shaft in long sweeping movements.  “Well?”

 

“Yes.  Yes, i’ll be good.” he answered quickly.

 

“Good boys get rewards.” she replied, like a line out of her smutty books.

 

Six sucked the head of his cock into her mouth licking and savouring the sensitive area as Vulpes rocked his hips to gain deeper access to her mouth.  Six pinched his thigh to remember him to comply.  He quickly stilled.  Slowly she took him deeper sucking and teasing his cock as his moans grew more vocal.  He had taken time to teach her how to please him this way and he had enjoyed her lessons in return.

 

“Oh god woman, your mouth is heaven.” he panted through broken breaths.  “Just a little more.”  he rocked his hips forward for that little extra friction and she pulled away.

 

“Naughty, naughty.” she chastised.

  
“Fuck, Six.  You just wait till I get loose you are going to regret…” she silenced him with a kiss.

 

“You can move your hips.  But if I pinch you, you stop.  Understand?” she still was mastering her gag reflex.

 

“Yessss.” he groaned.

 

Six returned to her task with fervour working him into a frenzy easily again as he rocked and fucked her mouth with what little movement he could.  Six massaged the base of his cock with her movements as his thighs tensed, he was getting close.

 

“I’m coming.” he bit out as he grew erratic.  Her name a shout on his lips as she hummed tipping him over the edge.

 

Six swallowed the bitter liquid, cleaning and teasing his softening member before tucking him away.  Crawling back over his lap, Vulpes was dazed from the post-orgasmic bliss.  She began untangling the chains from his legs and easing them into a more comfortable position.

 

“Six.”

 

“Yes Vulpes.”

 

“Get my arms loose now.” he growled.  “I need to retaliate.”

  
Six was definitely in trouble.


	3. Day 3 - Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a little fun with this one. A bit tricky at times but I think I got the mood I was going for.
> 
> Courier Six wants something easier and more intimate to call Vulpes when they have sex. Vulpes tires of her experiments.

“Hmmmm what about Buddy?”

 

“I am not your buddy.  I am your husband.”

 

“Tch Fine.” complained Six.  

 

Vulpes sighed, his wife had gotten the idea of coming up with a pet name for him.  Something he was not too thrilled about.  She had tried a few already and when he thought he was finally free of her trials, she would continue with renewed vigor.

 

“What about Sir?” she mused aloud.  “Yes Sir, No Sir, Oh please Sir.” she tried in different tones, each growing more lewd.

 

“No.”  You’re not a soldier.  Though having her submit to him was more than appealing.

 

“Master? Yes Master. Please fuck me master.  No too much like a slave.”

 

“In that I agree.” he sighed placing the report on the desk.  “Why is this so important?”

 

“I don’t know, I think just find husband a bit too formal and hard to say at certain moments.  I want something intimate.”

 

“We have the rings.” he replied.  Was that not romantic enough?  It was more than others showed their wives after all.  

 

“I know, but I just want something that’s ours.  I mean Caesar calls you Vulpes, so even that isn’t unique.”

 

Vulpes sighed and returned to his task.  She would tire herself out eventually.

 

“Foxy…?  No...Fox?  Too obvious.” she muttered pacing the tent.  “Virum?” she mused.

 

“You know Latin?” he queried.

 

“A little, from the books you let me read.” she replied mulling over the sounds.  

 

“I think I like it.” she let the word roll between them, different pitches and tones until it became one long sound.

 

“That’s it.” he growled.  Finishing his work would be impossible with her constant noise and he saw only one decisive way for her to make up her mind.  “Come here.” 

 

“Why?” she questioned as he took of his remaining layers.  

Six watched appreciatively as he stripped and he enjoyed her admiration.  He held his hand out in invitation and she took it willingly allowing herself to be stripped and laid on the bed as he settled above pulling her into a gentle kiss.

 

“Because there is only one sure fire way for you to decide if you like it...and that requires the bed.” he smirked crawling down her body  “Just make sure you scream it loud so they all hear.” he added before pressing his tongue to her slit.

 

True to his instruction Six cried out as he tasted her.  Not many in the legion would perform this act.  He had never before her and they were both inexperienced.  But hearing her cry out his name and fall apart because of his actions brought him great pleasure and the feel of her nails on his scalp made his cock jump in eagerness.  Six quickly reached her peak screaming her chosen pet name as he drew out her orgasm until she collapsed back on the cushions.

 

He rose and rinsed her slick from his face, before lying beside her, wrapping her in his arms.

 

“Well?  Was it all it was cracked up to be?” he asked as her breathing settled.

 

“Mmmm.” she hummed.  “Not really.”

 

“So what is next?” 

 

“I think...I think I am going to use Vulpes.  Pet names just don’t seem to suit you.” she chuckled and he smiled, relieved the torture would end.  “However…” she continued climbing to straddle his lap.  “Perhaps we should check how it sounds when I scream it.” she gasped rubbing her slick cunt along his cock.  “You know?  Just to be sure.”

 

“Of course.  We can’t have any doubt at all.” Vulpes replied through gritted teeth as she slid down his length as she rode him.  “We must be thorough in our findings.”

 

As the sun began to set, Six lay sated in his arms.

 

“Definitely, Vulpes is best.” she mumbled into his chest.

  
He was pleased with her choice.


	4. Day 4 - Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleplay.
> 
> Six and Vulpes act out an agreed scenario. The Legion spymaster interrogating an NCR Courier.
> 
> It is consensual and agreed and they have their ways of stopping for intensity. I just want this to be clear because we start in the action.
> 
> Mutfruit = ease off, slow down.  
> Lanius = hard stop
> 
> I tried my best to show that boundaries respected and aftercare. I will be adding dubcon just in case.

“I’ll ask you again Courier.  What information did the NCR pay you to carry?”

 

“Go fuck yourself.” snarled Six, as restricted as she was in her position she could still manage a glare.

  
“Why would I do that when I have a profligate whore to use.”

 

“I am not a fucking whore!” she snapped struggling against the ropes which bound her securely.

 

Vulpes paced around the centre of his tent.  The little game they were playing was her suggestion once more, but the scenario was one he had spent many lonely nights imagining.  Six was bound to be immobile, her arms were bound and attached to the headboard and her knees were bent and calves bound to thighs.  She was completely exposed.

 

He wanted to encase her in more rope.  Use the tight cord to form a tight web across her ribs and breasts but did not want to make their first time intimidating.  They had signals lest something go wrong.  He hoped she would not need to use it.  The bonds allowed him to move her freely.  Her hands were bound by one rope that could twist without hurting her wrists and he could access her intimate areas with ease.

 

“You say that Courier, yet you are already dripping with desire.  Does this humiliation arouse you.” he purred running two fingers through her slick.  By his judgement she was enjoying it very much indeed.

 

“I’m still...ah...not telling you.  I’ll just have to ruin that perfect record of yours.”

 

“The night is still young Courier.” he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him, “and I still have many tricks to try.  Unless you wish to end this?”

 

Six shook her head in response.  She wanted to continue.

 

“Then let’s begin.”

 

Vulpes rolled the Courier to her front.  There was a enough slack that she could kneel but not enough she could close her legs.  Once in position he left her there, moving out of her view to prepare.  Anticipation could do as much as knowing what was to come.  He had chosen not to wear armour and could move freely.  Selecting a riding crop he returned to the bed keeping the tool out of her sight.  

 

“I’ll ask once more Six.  What information are you carrying?”

 

“It’s the latest Legion guide to fucking mole… shit!” she cried out as he smacked her ass.  He marvelled at the red handprint that rose on her skin, stroking over the tender skin.  Six panted below him trying to hold onto control.

 

“Try again.” He purred, like a soft challenge.  Would she take it?

 

“Gecko testicles for legion lun-”  _ SMACK!  SMACK! _

 

Six yelped and whimpered as he soothed the skin.  At times when she replied he didn't spank her, making her anticipation worse.  After her twelfth punishment he stopped.  

 

“Does the profligate enjoy this?” He mocked running a finger along her slit, the telltale moisture of her arousal coated his fingers as he rubbed roughly from clit to cunt.  

 

“Please.” Six begged rubbing her cheek against the bedcover her hips rubbing against what little touch he gave.

 

“Tell me what I want to know and perhaps.”  Six cursed creatively as he continued to tease her at a steady pace keeping her aroused but on edge.  

“Going to admit anything?” he asked removing contact as he felt her orgasm begin to build.

 

“No.” She hissed.

 

“Then you leave me no choice.  3 lashes with a crop should do it.”

 

“Mutfruit.” She said clear and firm.

 

He stopped and turned the short riding crop over in his hand before tossing it back towards the chest.  Mutfruit was her signal she was anxious.  

 

“No crop then?  Do you wish to continue?” He asked.  He wasn't a monster.

 

“I do, just not with that.” She replied.

 

“As you wish.” He grinned.  “I have many gentler tools I can use to get the information out of you.”

 

He lifted her gently turning her onto her back once more her exposed beauty on display.  He stroked and touched her skin teasing and stroking her lovingly till she relaxed before continuing.  Lowering himself between her thighs he pressed soft kisses against her breasts nipping and sucking her already taut nipples.

 

“Tell me your secret.” he growled, “I promise you can then come.”

“Never.” she gasped.

 

“Then you leave me no choice.” he chuckled.  

 

Vulpes focused on stimulation and sensation. His mouth explored her body at his leisure, he loved her breasts and the small moans and harsh yelps as he squeezed and pinched her sensitive nipples. Her small whimpers in the silence of the tent brought the throbbing of his cock.  But he could be patient.  He noticed Six’s hips rock in the open air and stopped.  Her string of curses as her pleasure ebbed away made him smile.

 

“Willing to talk?” he asked, but she shook her head.

 

This time he kissed her, and despite her role to resist him she melted to his touch.  She was more desperate than he expected.  He ran his hands up and down her chest his thumbs lightly brushing her slit.  Again Six rose to his touch, but this time he indulged her running a finger along her slit teasing her entrance, but not penetrating no matter how much she rocked her hips to get him deeper.  

 

“Please.” she whimpered so quiet that he almost missed it.

 

“You know what to do to get release.”

 

“I can’t” she whined as he ran two fingers up and down maddeningly avoiding her clit.

 

“Then I’ll continue.” he replied, sinking two fingers in her soaked cunt.  Six arched off the bed lewdly moaning as he roughly thrust his fingers in and out.  “You’re gripping me so tightly.” he purred.  “I bet you feel like heaven despite being a profligate whore.”  he pressed his thumb against her clit rubbing soft circles when he felt like it rather than a regular pattern.  Her moans becoming frustrated.  “Anytime, you want me to stop, you know what to do.”

 

“Nnnnnghhhh.” she tried to reply, but he increased his pace aiming to bring her to completion.  He curled his fingers and she screamed moaning and whimpering under his touch.  He could feel her walls begin to flutter and stop once more.  He noticed her tears and kissed them away.

 

“Do you want to continue?”

 

“I’m tougher than I look.” she smiled weakly.  “Bring it on.  I doubt your weak legion cock could even bring me any pleasure.” she mocked.

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“I suppose it is.  I mean every time must be a challenge for you right...ah!” he pinched her welts in punishment.

Stripping himself of his tunic and boxers he returned to the bed.  Her open legs allowed him to press close as he kissed her passionately.  She was so sweet to the taste and responded desperate for more contact.  He teased and pinched her clit and welts rubbing his length against her slit.  With a tilt of his hips he could be buried within her wet heat.  No, he wanted her to beg.

 

“Beg me.” he growled low by her ear.  “Beg me to fuck you.  Don’t you ache to be filled?  Don’t you want to feel that satisfaction as I slide inside you?  Don’t you want to come?  I promise you it will be good, you’re body is primed to explode.” he teased knowing that his voice aroused her.

 

“Fuck.” Six whimpered.  “Please Vulpes, fuck me.” she begged.

 

Vulpes pressed his cock down easily finding her entrance.  With a single powerful thrust he entered her, her walls gripping him tightly.  She was so close already.  With steady thrusts he fucked her leaning back so he could watch where he entered her and her expressions closely.

 

“Please, oh god, don’t stop!” she pleaded.  But when the telltale signs of her release came again he stopped despite wanting nothing more than to lose himself within her.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Shit.” she cursed as he began again now she was calm.  “Alright, alright I’ll talk!”

 

“Good girl.” he kissed her messily.

 

“I care for the enemy.” she mumbled.  “The NCR plan to drain the Mojave and there is a back door entrance to the main base in the sewer!” she whimpered.

 

“Good Courier.” he growled.  “Now, come as much as you want.”

 

Vulpes took hold of her hips and thrust deep his fingers rubbing tight circles over her clit as her first orgasm crashed over her.  Her toes curling and her scream loud.  Vulpes pulled out, only stimulating her clit as her cunt eager to milk him of his seed.  He continued till her moans grew quieter and he entered her once more.  

 

“You can do more.” he growled, working her fast and hard again.  “We’ll keep going till you’re satisfied.”

 

Six came twice more before he finished inside her.  He was unable to hold out any longer in her sweet heat and he ensured that she was content.  Using a knife he had concealed nearby he cut away the ropes freeing her tired limbs.

 

“That was...intense.” panted Six, still a little dazed.

 

“Indeed.” he replied.  With gentle strokes he cleaned her face and sex.  They were both sweaty, but at least she would be comfortable.  Once satisfied she was clean he retrieved a bottle of aloe gel she had created for small wounds and rubbed it on the marks he had left on her ass.  Her small moans of pleasure made him smile.

 

“What’s so funny?”  she asked sleepily.

 

“I was just thinking how you are so ready and willing.  Your desire for me seems endless.”

 

“What did the old world books say?  ‘Can’t have too much of a good thing.”

 

“I’m sure I understood that differently.”

 

“Whatever.  I finally have you.  I’m going to enjoy you while it lasts.”  Six snuggled against his chest.  "I’d say you were rather hungry for me as well.”

 

“Then I’m lucky my wife is always ready for me.”

 

“Right now, your wife needs a nap.”

  
“Sleep well.” he replied allowing himself a few hours of blissful rest.


	5. Day 5 - Suits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a perfect prompt for these two and the infamous Frumentarii suit.
> 
> Six wishes Vulpes wore a better suit. She decided to do something about that.  
> More fluffy than smutty? I need fluff in my life at the moment.

Whenever Vulpes wore the suit it was as if Six was stepping into another universe.  One where Vulpes wasn’t part of the Legion and he was just another man in the desert.  Of course if that was the case he probably wouldn’t be the man she knew today.  Just another asshole gambler trying to cop a feel..  

 

Every time they went to the strip he would always wear the same old misshapen suit.  She found out it was due to the Frumentarii sharing their disguises.  They were unable to access the same resources as the main army so they had to be frugal.  It was a shame, he’d probably look astounding in a fitted suit.

 

So Six hatched a plan.  

 

She made an excuse to detour to Novac, Vulpes under his guise of “James” was more than happy to.  She attributed it to male pride in showing he had claimed her and antagonising Boone.  He had been especially passionate upon their arrival taking her roughly against the door.  He had asked her to be vocal and she gratefully obliged.  It wasn’t until she saw Boone’s blush in the morning had she realised his intent.

 

Still it had allowed her to rescue a suit from her wardrobe.  Over the last few months whenever she had a spare moment alone she had altered it using her keen eye and a hell of a lot of guesswork to get the measurement right.  At one point she used one of his tunica’s as a scale.  But finally it was complete.

 

Vulpes had arranged for her to join him on some reconnaissance.  Since their marriage he had passed any duty involving seduction to his subordinates.  He claimed it was because he wanted to focus on producing an heir but Six held hope it was so he could be loyal to her.  A stupid, foolish dream but one she held onto on the long nights he was gone.

 

She surprised him in the Lucky 38.

 “What’s this?”

 “A better suit.” she replied.  “Try it!”

 Vulpes raised an eyebrow, but dutifully unfolded the suit dressing in silence.  Six fought to stay still excitement pulsed through her veins.  If only he would say something.

 “Where did you get this?” he asked.  

 “Novac, from my collection.” she replied excited.  “I then used general guesswork to tailor it better.”

 “It’s a good fit.” he replied.  “Enough room for my concealed tools.”

“Yes, I took that into account.” she smiled, enjoying his praise.  “It’s all yours.  You deserve more than a shared suit.”

 “It is a thoughtful gift.  Thankyou.” he kissed her forehead gently.  “But I have nothing to offer in return.”

 Six hummed.  “That’s not entirely true.”  Vulpes gestured for her to continue.  “Perhaps I can help you remove it later?” she bit her lower lip as she imagined undressing him button by button.

 Vulpes heated look was the agreement she needed.

 

A month later Vulpes handed her a package wrapped in cloth.  

 “A gift for the suit.” he explained.

Undoing the twine bow she pulled back the rough fabric revealing his own secret purchase.

“But how can I thank you?” she replied feeling the silky nightdress.

“Let me peel it off you later.” he hummed as she held the flimsy material against her front.  “Or tear it.  I have many ideas.”

Six laughed.  

 

What could she alter next?


	6. Day 6 -Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six feels left out from the rewards after a successful operation. Vulpes makes it up to her.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Being naughty at Legion feasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this one got a life of it's own.

At times, Six wished she didn’t have good Stamina.

Caesar had called an for a feast to celebrate Vulpes eradicating another general from the Mojave.  Six had helped of course, but Vulpes would be the one who got the glory.  She was just a good wife.  

It had taken Vulpes a solid hour to calm her down when she realised she wouldn’t get any recognition.  It was a risk to them both as she technically shouldn’t leave the camp at all.  Eventually she calmed, but only after some gentle coaxing and praise from Vulpes pushing his diplomatic skills to the limit.  She agreed to behave in exchange for a reward later.

Vulpes had been vague on the reward but as they dressed for the evening festivities he had a mischievous smirk.

 

“What?” she questioned zipping the back of her prewar dress.  Vulpes liked her to look pretty in front of the other officers.  But her stockings were saved only for him.  Despite being the stone-faced spy, Vulpes was quite possessive and loved to taunt the others with what they couldn’t have.

 

“I have your reward.” he smirked holding a small egg shaped object with a wire and remote.

“That doesn’t look like it…” she replied uncertain.

“Trust me, they won’t hurt you, but can bring you extraordinary pleasure.” he held the objects for Six to touch.  One was long and cock shaped, another was shorter with a wide base and a bulbous width.  The final egg was smooth to the touch.

“What do they do?” she asked, curiosity taking hold.

“This.” he held up the one shaped like a cock, “goes inside your cunt.  It vibrates inside you.” he purred.

Six shivered, what would it feel like inside her?

“This one,” he held up the egg. “Goes against your clit.  It vibrates too.”

Six nodded in understanding.

“This one.” he held up the one with the flared base.  “Goes in your ass.  It adds pressure and pleasure.”

“I’ve never done any of that before.” she replied.

“I know, but this is a start.  If you don’t want to then you don’t have to.” he replied firm and unjudging.

“I… I… I think I’d like to try.” she replied bashfully.

“We’ll start with the one you feel comfortable with.” he kissed her forehead gently.  “Lie on the bed and spread your legs.” he commanded.

 

Six lay on the bed lifting her dress around her hips and opening herself to him.  She felt no shame in him seeing her so exposed.  He found pleasure in her body and she found hers with his.  Vulpes pressed her thighs further apart and ran his thumb up and down her slit.  Dampness had already began to gather.  Six whimpered as he teased her pressing her open so he could run the tip of his tongue around her clit, sharp jolts of pleasure arching through her body.  Vulpes attended to her in gentle touches until he  pressed inside, stretching and teasing as she reached a soft peak.  

 

“Can I put this inside you?” he asked softly, holding the phallic one.  Six nodded.

The plastic intrusion was both familiar and strange.  It felt as if she had a cock inside her, a small one, but the texture and feel was wrong.  Vulpes pressed a button and it began to vibrate.

“Oh!” the soft, surprised moan Six let out almost broke Vulpes resolve.  Carefully he looped two straps around her thighs like string underwear that held the toy in place.  “That feels different“ she moaned.

“Is it comfortable?”

“Yes Vulpes.”

“Do you think you can handle more?”

“Yes.” she whined as he rubbed the hard case of the egg against her clit.  Her body arched to his touch.  “How will it stay in place.”

“Some tape will do it.” he replied.  “It’s not too sticky.” he fiddled and taped it in place switching it onto a low hum.  Six squealed and writhed as Vulpes sat and watched.  “More?”

 

“Are you sure it won’t kill me?” she panted.  “It’s a lot.”

“I don’t know darling,” he replied kissing her inner thigh.  “But it will keep you constantly aroused and constantly needing more.  Did I mention I can control the intensity?”  he turned them down low.  "Do you want the last one?"

“Maybe another time, I feel like I’m going to explode.”

“As you wish.” he placed the third toy away and helped her redress herself.  He hooked the remotes to her hip so that he could access them easily.

 

The walk to Caesar’s tent was slower as Six tried to walk with the toy inside her.  Vulpes had kept the power low, but Six still had to pause and gasp as the gradient got higher.  They took their seats at Caesars side, the toys increasing their torturous sensations.

“Are you alright Courier?” asked Caesar.  “You look awfully pale.”

“I am well, Lord.” she smiled as Vulpes stroked her sides.  Caesar’s interest taken by Lanius.

Six gripped the edge of the table to steady herself.  It was delicious the sensations as if she was being stroked and teased.  Vulpes looked innocent and calm as he chatted and conversed.  Six wanted to drag him outside and demand he fuck her.  Casually Vulpes caressed her hip increasing the intensity of the egg.  Unconsciously she rocked her hips.  

The meal seemed to go on and on and Six was falling apart.  Vulpes had played her expertly increasing the intensity of each toy separately keeping her close to release but denying her the crest she sought.  Finally they were drawing to a close her legs so wobbly that she needed Vulpes to help her stand.  To anyone else it would just look like she was being affectionate but they knew different.

Six practically ran to the tent.

 

As soon as she was inside she threw dignity aside lifting the hem of her dress and lying on the bed.  

“Please Vulpes” she whined. “Please give me.more.”

Vulpes responded immediately removing the toy from within her, her empty insides clenched around air.  He didn't removed the egg.

“For fucks sake!” She hissed.  “Fuck me.”

Vulpes kissed her roughly his cockhead rubbing against her folds.  Not waiting for permission she reached between them angling him against her entrance and pulling his hips to slide inside.

“So impatient.” He chuckled palming her breasts through her dress.

“I’ve waiting long enough.” She replied moving beneath him.  Using his strength he rolled them so she was above him.  He positioned himself once more at her entrance.

“Then take what you need.” he ordered hands gripping her hips but not restraining him.

Six needed no other encouragement.  She lowered her hips without hesitation taking him deep quickly.  The toy had prepared her well for for his cock as she rode him hard and fast.  She was so close.  Vulpes helped to guide her, his eyes focused intently on her, his tongue bitten between his teeth as she worked herself into a frenzy.  Six fell forward surprising him with a rough kiss she wanted to tease him.  His rough grunt of surprise as she licked and entwined her tongue with his became a deep moan as a hand fisted in her hand seizing some control.  

“Please...help.” she whimpered, her broken movements not enough to carry her over the edge.  

Vulpes growled tugging her head to the side mouthing and sucking rough marks on her neck as his fingers squeezed between them to rub her clit.  Six screamed and clenched around him as he pulled her back into a kiss as she tried to pull away.  Too much.  Her orgasm hit her abruptly as her sharp scream filled the tent Vulpes following her instructions.  Unable to move her hips he thrust into her from below prolonging her pleasure as her toes curled and she lay on him fully unable to control herself anymore.

As Vulpes finally slowed, she felt his thumb caress her cheek, wiping away tears.   She hadn't even realised she was crying. 

“Are you alright?” He whispered against her “ Still with me?”

“Just.” She mumbled.  “I don't think I can move.” 

Vulpes hissed.  “Don't squeeze too hard.” He growled as she watched him eyes hazy with sated lust and affection.  

For a moment they just lay content with soft affectionate touches and kisses.  They complimented each other and memories the smallest details of each other.  However, there was still unfinished business.

 

“Don't you want to finish?” She asked him.  “You didn't come.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I'd be far more wet.” She grinned.  “What can I do to satisfy you?”

“You've done enough.  This is about your reward. I am content to wait.”

“Hmmmm.” She hummed thoughtfully.  “For my reward I want to feel you come in me.” She replied, she gasped as his cock jumped within her.  “I want you to bend me on hands and knees and fuck me till my face is pressed into the mattress and spank my ass rosy.  I want to feel you drop out of my used cunt.  I like feeling you drip out of me.” She mumbled into his chest.

“You don't make things easy do you?”

“Well?  Will you or won't you?” She bit her lip as she traced his collar, the only part of his skin visible.

“Only if you strip first.  I want to play with your magnificent chest.”

 

Six smiled brightly climbing off her husband slowly, the feeling of being empty was less disappointing but with the heated look Vulpes gave her she wouldn't have to wait long.  She tugged at her zip with awkward fingers and Vulpes removed his armour.

 

“Thank you, Vulpes.  For the gift.”

“You're welcome.” He smiled.  “Thank you for your support.” He grinned.  “And your passion.”   Six blushed as she knelt back on the bed.  “Besides my beautiful wife, we haven't finished your reward yet.  I wonder if you will still thank me in the morning?”

  
  



	7. Day 7 - Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six disappears in the Lucky 38 and Vulpes tries to find her with the aid of her butler Jeeves (yesman) but when he finds her it isn't what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I was feeling very fragile the day I wrote this. A lot of self doubt and I think that Six gets overwhelmed at times. I headcannon Vulpes doesn't doubt himself because his actions are always correct and for the Legion. 
> 
> Six needed some TLC and Vulpes provides.
> 
> Fluffy

Courier Six was missing.

 

Vulpes had left her in her room an hour previous to bathe and upon his return found their bed empty.  They were residing in the Lucky 38 while he was doing some digging about the NCR’s plans and Six had wanted the comfort of her own space.  He had readily agreed because if anything went wrong it was the most defensible building on the strip and they could hide safely.

 

“Jeeves.” He called for her robotic omnipresent butler.  “Where is Courier Six?”

 

“Well I do believe my lady is in room 101, but you probably don't want to go down there sir.”. It replied chirpily.

 

“Why not?”

 

“The lady tends to have dark moods when in the room.  It may be best to leave her be.”

 

“I will take that under advisement.”

 

Following the once polished signs he easily navigated his way to the room in question.  The door was open a slice of light leaking into the gloomy hall.  He supposed with only one other living being the building she had little reason to lock the door.  He knocked sharply on the faded wood three times.

 

“Vulpes?” 

 

“Yes, may I come in?” he questioned from the door valuing her privacy.

 

“I...Yes.” she replied sounding smaller than usual.

 

Pushing the door open it was a smaller room, probably for a poorer resident, that was decorated in the same preserved furnishings.  The bed was smaller, he noted with disappointment and there were some soft furnishing but about half the space.  He found her standing in her underwear in the centre of the limited space; a full length mirror before her.  She softly ran fingers over her scars, but her body language was different than he usually saw.

 

Her shoulders hung low and curled inward, her expression blank but her eyes were hollow.  Gone was the confident woman he knew from the desert.  This Six was different.  He approached cautiously unsure how to a interact with her.  She turned to meet him and his heart skipped a beat.  She looked lost in despair.

 

“You found me.” she began her voice no more than a whisper.  

 

“Is everything alright?”  he asked gently hoping to coax the information from her.

“Yes…?”

 

“I can tell something is weighing on you.”

 

“I…”  Six turned to the mirror again observing herself.  “Sometimes I just feel like I am not myself.  The person I am now was born from a bullet in the brain, I don’t know who I was before.  I don’t remember many things.  But people expect so much and take so much from me.  I just feel...empty.  Inferior too I suppose, as scarred as I am.  Like a patchwork doll.” she added tapering off.  

 

Vulpes never knew she harboured such doubts about herself.  He admired her skills before her body and assumed the confidence she showed ran deeper.  Is this what the machine meant by strange?

 

“Six…” he stepped closer.  “Is that what you see when you look in the mirror?”

 

“I come down every now and then to see how I’ve changed.  Do you do that often?”

 

“Honestly, no.  I know I am handsome and have no need to confirm it.” he replied.  Six giggled weakly.

 

“That doesn’t surprise me.  You’re so confident and sure in yourself.  Do you ever doubt yourself?”

 

“No.  Everything I do is with purpose.”

 

Six smiled weakly again.

 

“I guess that’s one of the things I like about you.  There is no doubt.”

  
“Tell me your doubts and I’ll tell you what I see.  I have no doubts so perhaps you can trust in my opinion.  I am your husband.”

 

“That’s sweet, but please don’t feel you have to.”

 

“Tell me.” he encouraged, stepping close behind her keeping eye contact in the mirror.

 

“My scars, they’re ugly.”  

 

“I think the are a sign of your resilience.  Each one shows you lived.  I think they add to your charm.” he caressed the one she had touched earlier.

 

“The bullet.”

“I cannot say who you were before.  But you pulled yourself together from nothing and achieved more than many in their lifetime.  I only know you as you are now and it is this you that I came to care for and admire.  You were just as likely to shoot someone as you were to save them.”

 

“Thanks I guess.” she smiled weakly.

 

“You are loyal,” he pressed a kiss against her nape.  “Kind to all, intelligent, persuasive, amusing.” he kissed for each point.  She melted to his touch leaning toward him.  “I cannot imagine having any other as my wife.  It was as if you were made for me.  Just as cunning and sly as me.”

 

Six leaned into his touch as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.  He heard her quietly sniffle.

 

“Thank you.” she replied.  “No one else has ever said anything that sounded genuine before.”

She sighed.  “Some days I just find it hard.  Hard to be the Courier everyone expects.”

 

“I don’t expect anything from you that you are unwilling to give.  I am glad I have your company and would miss you.”

 

“I would miss you two Mr. Fox.” she smiled.  “I’d probably burn them all in a pique of rage.”

 

“I find that very endearing.” he chuckled.  “Perhaps we should leave the mirror or did you have another use for it?”

 

“Another use?” she questioned.

 

“Oh.  I see.  Forget I said anything.”

 

“Vulpes, tell me.”

 

“I thought I could perhaps show you how beautiful you are with it.  You are at your peak when we have sex.  But I realise now may not be the right time.”

 

“No.” she replied turning in his arms.  “Show me.  I need to feel something other than this.”

 

Vulpes frowned but Six was determined.  He dragged the mirror opposite the small armchair and sat checking he could see the whole mirror. 

 

“Please take off your underwear, if you wish to continue.” he asked softly.

 

Six thought for a moment before removing her remaining clothes and stepping closer.  

 

“Please turn around.” he asked and she complied covering her breasts from the view of the mirror.  “Sit on my lap.” 

 

Carefully Six sat back on his lap and he lifted her ass to sit back further.  He leaned her back until her head rested on his shoulder exposing her chest.  With coaxing she rested her legs either side his and held her open with his spread knees.  

 

The mirror hid nothing.  In the preserved surface Six was stretched out and open her beauty in his eyes out on display.  He ran his hands up and down her sides, lifting her breasts and feeling their weight with gentle squeezes.  

 

“Look at me in the mirror.” he ordered.  “Watch me worship you.”

 

Vulpes turned his head slightly as her head was pressed back he could place feather light kisses to her neck as he ran his hands up and down.  Skin contact seemed to have a positive effect.  Praise seemed to be the way to go.

 

“Do you know how much you distract me?” his roaming hands traced up and down her thighs.  “There are times I have physically stop myself taking you into the nearest tent and making you scream.”

 

“More.” Six whispered.  “Tell me more.”

 

“When you smile, it is like the desert is coming to life.  I want to blind them men who see it.” his fingers drew closer to her core running up and down the join between thigh and mound.  “Your moans are so sweet and addictive.” he kissed nape of her neck gently as he stroked her clit.  Her body arching at the anticipated contact.

 

“Vulpes!”

 

“Just like that, call my name.  I crave it.” he groaned sliding a finger in smoothly as she cried out her eyes meeting his in the mirror.  His free hand circled and squeezed her breast as he petted her.

 

“More please.” she asked and he gladly obliged.

 

“Look at you all flush and pretty.” 

 

For a time it was her quiet moans and murmured praises.  The steady thrust of his fingers brought her pleasure and he caressed her lovingly with his free hand.  Six rested her head on his shoulder eyes closed as he whispered his praises into her ear.  She jumped as his thumb brushed her clit.

 

“I want you to see what I see.” He purred, his cock was awkwardly pressed between them but he ignored it's insistent throb.  “Look at yourself in the mirror.” He asked using his free hand to turn her head by her chin.  “Please Six.”

 

His soft plea was enough to coax her eyes open.  She watched herself in the mirror eyes half closed as her began to fuck her roughly with his fingers.  Each time he curled then within pressing insistently on her most sensitive areas as he pushed her further and further.  

 

“Look at how beautiful you are.” He bit out rubbing right circles around her clit and she began to tighten on his fingers.  

 

“You...ah!  You look hungry...so full of lust.” She gasped looking away but he coaxed her gaze back.

 

“I would love nothing more than to release my cock and drive your dripping pussy down its length but this is about you.  God's above, your cunt is heaven.”

 

“Please.” Six whimpered he could feel her close to the edge.  She rolled to the side pulling him into a heated kiss as he pinched and tugged her nipples pushing her over the edge.  Vulpes groaned at how she gripped his fingers her body tense with the pleasure coursing through her veins.  He kissed away her tears as they fell and held her like a precious gift.  Gently he removed his fingers and tugged her legs closed manouvering her so she sat across his laps and pulled into a hug.  Her tears continue to fall.

 

“Thank you.” she sniffed.  “Thank you.” 

 

“You are welcome.”

 

She sat in his embrace, silent but relaxed as he gently rubbed the small of her back.

 

“What about you?” She asked quietly, her hand gentle against his cock.

 

“Not here.” He groaned rocking to her touch.  “This isn't the place to hold you.”

 

“Then let's go back to our.” She smiled weakly.  “I'm ready.”

 

Vulpes helped her stand and held the door while she gathered her clothes.  They were alone in the 38 and she didn't bother to redress on the return journey.  As the lift began to rise he felt her fingers sneak between his.  He studied her closely again pleased at the change.  She wasn't the courier hidden behind bravado.  But the woman with gentle confidence and strength he had grown accustomed to.

 

That was his Courier.


	8. Day 8- Blindfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six doesn't like silence but perhaps she can come to love his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today everyone!

****

Six did not like the silence. 

She had been reborn in silence and spent many days alone in the desolate quiet of the Mojave.  When she first had a companion it drowned out the quiet and took away that feeling of loneliness.  But, to her dismay, even companions brought back the loneliness.  The only difference was this loneliness demanded to be fed and came with their own issues.  Eventually she stopped trying to run away from it and came to accept that it was to be her fate.

She still hated silence.

Vulpes was a quiet man.  Not because of stupidity or an eternal stick up his ass but because he didn’t always need words to convey his meaning.  Even when he did he was efficient and rarely wasted words.  But whenever the silence began to gnaw away once more he would always entertain Six’s conversations and debates on various topics.

He had sat her on the edge of the bed, hands loose on her knees and her movement was unrestricted.  His only request had been that she wore the blindfold.  Six knew he was still in the room,he hadn’t commanded her to be quiet and she was already dreading the solitude.

“Breathe” Vulpes commanded, his hand pressed against her chest over her heart.  Had he noticed her breathing quicken?  “That’s it, in and out.” he said, low and reassuring till her panic subsided.  “Good girl.” he kissed her forehead.  “Lie on the bed on your front.”

Six shimmied into the centre of the bed rolling onto her front.  She heard his soft footsteps then felt the bed dip beside her.  His warm hands ran up and down the sides of her back, his thumbs tracing the dip of her spine.  Warm liquid dropped onto her back and she jumped to his touch.

“Relax.” he repeated once again spreading what she assumed was oil.  

Vulpes rubbed the scented mixture into her skin, pressing and squeezing her aching muscles.  Six let the anxiety deepen further.  Why was he being so kind?  Wasn’t this below him?  Legion men didn’t show care this way and despite how ‘progressive’ they seemed he was still Legion at his core.

“You think too much.” he observed, rubbing the oil into her tense shoulder.  “Relax, trust me.”

Six thought over what she knew of them both.  She never had reason to doubt him before.

“All right.” she replied allowing herself to just focus on his touch and the sensations he provided.  

Time became distorted as he touched her and she barely noticed the oil being wiped away from her back.  Six lay boneless waiting for the next move.  Soft featherlight kisses pressed against the length of her back affectionate but not demanding.  He demanded nothing from her as he worshipped her with mouth and fingers.  He said all he needed through actions and was always close at her side.  With him she felt safe.

Six decided she liked his silence.


	9. Day 9 - Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six likes to cook and Vulpes appreciates her skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Vulpes musing on his legacy and what their union meant for his goal. Vulpes POV

Food in the wasteland was both luxury and necessity.  Meat was the primary diet from animals but those who could coat any life out of the lifeless landscape brought what few crops they could grow.  The wasteland had its own plants that were edible but they were so few and far between.

 

Ever rarer was someone who could cook.  Everyone on the wasteland could charr a bit of meat on the fire or throw some mushy things in a pot but very few knew how to do it well.  Six was one of them.

 

He liked to watch her cook, not because it was work beneath him but because she showed great care and concentration.  As a foot soldier he had learned early on to keep the man who could cook alive otherwise rations (which were already horrible) became worse.  As he worked his way up the ranks he understood its use as a skill and survival tool and had ensured he was adequate.  Yet Six made everything more homely and vibrant in her dishes.  She paid attention to his preferences and not once had he left a scrap behind.  Her secret smile of pride as he praised her cooking encouraged him to do it more.

 

Vulpes smiled watching his wife cook in her private suite at the Lucky 38.  Her hands moved with muscle memory.  Six had once described it as her muscles seemed to remember what she couldn't.  They remembered how to move and prepare meals and recipes came as if instinct she knew then so well.  He found it quite remarkable how her mind healed itself and was certainly enjoying it's memorised skill.

 

A shiver of pleasure coursed from his body as his mind wandered to their shared pleasure earlier.  Another hunger she brought forth in him.  She was so warm and eager he could lose himself within her for hours tasting and teasing his own personal treat.  He shifted awkwardly as his cock hardened.  His mind fixed on how she liked to taste him.  Like how her perfect lips wrapped around his cock as she sucked him like a lollipop or her tongue teasing the crown of his cock delicately like she was licking her own lips.  Or her small frown when she concentrated trying to bring him the most pleasure was her sole focus.  A bit like the expression she wore now.

 

Dinner could wait.

 

Vulpes stood quietly, ensuring the legs of the chair didn't grind on the flooring.  She was still so wrapped up in her task that she didn't register his proximity until he was pressed against her running his hands down her hips.

 

“Yes husband?” She asked playfully.  “Can you not wait for dinner?”

 

“Not hungry for food.” He replied low, his foot pushing hers further apart.  Six’s small gasp rattling the barely contained beast within.  

 

“I’ll burn it if...ahh!” She moaned, head thrown back as Vulpes kissed and bit her neck, his hands squeezing and pinching her breasts roughly.  “Fuck…please.  I’ll burn it.”

 

“I won't get in the way.” He chuckled “keep stirring.”

 

Six did as he asked, her grip on the spoon tightened as he lifted her skirt.

 

“No underwear,” he groaned resting his forehead on her shoulder.  “Were you hoping this would happen?”

 

“AHhnnn.” she moaned as he grabbed and pawed at her ass squeezing roughly.  “No you just have a habit of ripping them when impatient.” she gasped as he pressed two fingers against her slit.  “I am slowly running out.” she swatted his hand away.

 

“I’ll buy you more.”

 

“I don’t think that’s the problem, I think the desert is running out.” Six squeaked from the sharp slap against her ass.

 

“Then we’ll mend them so I can tear them again.” he tugged the zip of her dress open with his teeth.  “Or just go without.” he returned to teasing her again.

 

“Don’t you find this convenient?”

 

“Very much so.  But there is something about removing them that makes me feel like I have a present.”

 

“Hmph, pervert.” she chuckled dropping the spoon, his swift smacks of punishment the only noise over the bubbling pot.

 

Vulpes undid his trousers kicking the discarded garment aside, he himself had forgone briefs for convenience, how fortuitous his choice came to be.  Six continued to stir as he returned to paw at her chest, her moan quiet as his cock rubbed against her slit.  Vulpes languidly slid his cock against her folds, the velvety head tapping against her clit.  The hard sound of metal dropping and pleasured moans filling the room.

 

“Turn off the stove.” he groaned against her ear.  “Take the food of the heat and let me feast on you.” he asked rocking his hips harder coating himself in her slick.  “God you are a feast for the eyes.”

 

Six sighed and clicked off the stove, pushing his hands away so that she could move the pot off the heat.  Even in the heat of the moment she did the little things that made all the difference.  With the stove off, Six stepped away and turned in his embrace arms folded and frowning.  She even pouted.

 

“Couldn’t you wait for desert?” she teased bopping his nose with her index finger.  

 

He chuckled, nipping the offending finger.  “You know how much I like sweet things.” he purred and she melted against him.  “Right now, I see my favourite kind.”

 

With gentle touches he kissed her mouth and neck, licking and nipping as if she was a sweet treat.  His hands cupped her ass rubbing up and down her back pulling her dress down the rest of the way the loose fabric dipping below her breasts.  He carefully lifted her twisting around to place her on the edge of the table with her legs wrapped around his hips.  Six reached between them to tip his cock down to her entrance but he wanted to do more than a quick fuck.

 

“Let me savour my treat.” he purred pushing her flat against the table.

 

The first press of his tongue against her clit had her arching off the table only his arm kept her hips pinned to the table as he feasted licking long, languid stroked from her clit to her entrance, circling the sensitive flesh as he worked her towards a peak.  He hummed against her clit when her nails raked through his short hair tugging him closer as her hips rocked.  Six muffled moan as he slid two fingers within her slick already enough for him to pet her.  Focusing short quick flicks with the point of his tongue on her clit, Six fought and bowed off the table as she came keeping his head in place.

 

Slowly he pulled away and left Six limp on the table as he wiped and cleaned his face.  Nuka cola washed her taste away as he knew she didn’t like it.  Returning he leant over her running kisses down her neck and sucking harshly on a nipple.  His cock ran up and down her still sensitive slit.

  
“Please fuck me.” she gasped.  He loved that moment when she would beg for his cock. 

 

He pressed his cock down, aiming for her entrance and sheathed himself completely with a single thrust.  Keeping her legs braced against his chest he wasted little time setting a brutal pace, the lewd sound of the hard slap of his hips against her ass filled the room with her soft moans.  Her breasts bounced with each thrust and he grabbed one roughly palming and squeezing as he sawed into her.  Six ran her hands down his chest possessively and he bent her almost double kissing her passionately as he tapped her clit.  He didn’t care for stamina, he didn’t care for image.  

 

He wanted to come inside her, fill her with his seed and hope it took root.  He wanted her to be full with his essence till she overflowed.  She would look radiant pregnant, full of life and he would hold her even then.  She would cook them meals and they would be a family.

 

“Gonna...cum…” she moaned as the image of his family and legacy crowded his mind.

 

He wanted everything, her, a family and a legacy of sons.  His orgasm hit him like a deathclaw, hard and violent as he slammed himself to the hilt.  The idea of their family around the table and a secure future tipping him over the edge.  She kissed his furrowed brow gently as he lay collapsed on top of her, her arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace.

 

He didn’t pull out immediately wanting to give his seed time to settle.  Selfish he knew, but the haunting pleasure of his orgasm kept him in place.

 

“I think dinner is going to be burned.”  Six mumbled sleepily.

 

“I think I can survive one scorched meal.” he replied as she nuzzled close.

  
“What inspired this?” she asked.

 

“Not saying,” he growled.  He couldn’t admit his deeply buried dream.  “Just promise me you’ll always cook.”

 

Six snorted wrapping her legs around him tightening her embrace.

 

“Of course, you’d just ruin it.” she chuckled missing his meaning.  “Someone needs to make a home and food is the easiest way.”

 

“Then make me a home worthy of us.” he replied, picturing the dark haired children with bright eyes.  “And I will keep you safe.”

 

“Always.” she replied thoughtfully.  “Now let me stir dinner before it welds to the pan.”


	10. Day 10 - Fighting kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes decided Six needed to improve her melee skills. Six enjoys the lesson far more than she should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight change in my list. I didn't feel cross dressing was something they would both mutually or independently enjoy so I swapped it for this which worked wayyyyy better.
> 
> It's Parent evening at school the next few days so I'm stressed out of my mind but thankfully the next few days are written.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Get up and do it again.”  Vulpes ordered offering Six a hand up.

 

“Yes Sir!” Six replied with a grin.

 

Since the increase of attacks on Legionnaires and spies being tortured Vulpes wanted to ensure Six could defend herself in any situation so he had begun lessons on hand to hand combat in the hopes of increasing her melee skills.  Thanks to the luxury of his position he had enough space to make a small sparing ring within their private area and Six had become well acquainted with the floor.

 

Six circled Vulpes, keeping her guard high like he had shown her and her feet well spaced apart.  He had been teaching her various grappling techniques and today was her day to try them out.  Vulpes lunged forward and she stepped away dancing out of reach.  Agility was her advantage as he was stronger.  However Vulpes had experience.  Just one slow movement and Bam!  Face down in the carpet.

 

“I win again.” he sneered over confident.  

 

“Again!” she snapped and he allowed her to stand.

 

Six was determined to win.  There was something so primal in fighting with him that made her aroused.  Frequently after he left her to return to his business she brought herself pleasure but it was unsatisfying without Vulpes.  Today was just like any other time.  She was already damp, the thrill of the fight got her blood pumping.  She wasn’t sure if she wanted to dominate him or for him to dominate her.  All she knew was that she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

 

“Come on Six,” shouted Vulpes.  “Remember the hold.”

 

“I am!” she lunged grabbing his forearm and opposite shoulder twisting and throwing her hip backward to throw him.  Except it didn’t quite go as smoothly as planned.  Quick as a flash Vulpes had her pinned against his chest her arms trapped behind her.  She wriggled and pressed back with her hips but he held control.  Six pushed back one last time and was met by the feeling of his hard cock against her ass.

 

“This gets you hard?” she laughed out.

 

“What, like you aren’t dripping.” he replied snarkily as she rocked against him again.  “So you like to fight me.”

 

“And you like to fight me.” she replied slamming her foot on his and yanking away as his grip loosened. 

Six threw her sweat soaked tunica aside leaving her in her underwear her breasts were barely contained in her tight bra.  Vulpes did the same his eyes focused on her bare stomach and breasts like a man who was starved.  Without his tunica that hard outline of his cock stood out.  She licked her lips.

 

This time she made the first move lunging forward with a punch which he easily avoided.  Unlike previous sessions Six kept on the offensive pushing Vulpes back, his face a mask of concentration.  All she needed was a break.  They exchanged blows for what felt like ages until he pulled her into a hold which she struggled against forcing him to constantly change footing.  Behind him she spotted the raised flap of carpet out of place and pushed causing him to topple over with a curse.

 

Quick as a flash Six clambered over him pinning his arms by his head as she ground against him.  

 

“I win.” She purred 

 

Eager fingers pulled his boxers down enough to free his cock as he pushed against her hold but she could tell he wasn't trying.  Without further preamble she tugged her soaked panties to the side and lined his cock with her entrance sliding down in a single movement.  Using her weight to keep his arms pinned she kissed him possessively rocking her hips at a punishing pace taking what she needed she had been ready for a while now.  Vulpes tried to push forward and take more but she kept him trapped as she sought her pleasure.  

 

There was no finesse to her movements as she growled and bit his neck harshly sucking deep marks on his skin.  She had conquered him and he would wear her mark.  Her harsh movements and fought kisses brought her close to the edge her body feeling electric and powerful as she tamed the man below her.  Releasing one of his arms her fingers slipped between them teasing her clit tipping her over the edge as she came undone screaming and clenching on Vulpes.  

 

No longer willing to play captive Vulpes bucked his hips and rolled them pinning her beneath him as he sucked and bit her breasts prolonging her orgasm.  Six lays breathless below him as he teased and marked her neck with deep purple marks.  Payback she supposed as she tried to buck him off, one hand of his enough to pin both her wrists above her head.  Six gasped as he withdrew almost fully before slamming in.

 

“Good girls know when they have lost.” He growled fucking her deep and slow.

 

“Good girls like to fight.” She snarled pushing her body against him trying to buck him off as he fought to keep her down.   Each time she felt his weight shift she hoped she could flip him and mount him again but he effortlessly trapped her and fucked her hard.

 

“Mine.” He growled kissing her with the same feral hunger she took in him; possessive in his touch.

 

No matter how she pushed he wouldn't move but her begging when he started touching her clit broke him.  With hurried thrusts he pressed deep pinning her as his seed spilt inside her his body and softening cock keeping it within her as she came again.

 

Vulpes collapsed atop her and she automatically wrapped her arms around him, she loved to cuddle after sex, craving touch.  She kissed his forehead and down his cheek till she reached his mouth.

 

“Hmmmm.” He hummed.  “I shouldn't have done that.” 

 

“Why?  I didn't say no.” She replied cupping his cheek.  “Besides I was the one who won first.” She blushed.

 

“I wanted you to win” he grinned.  “You looked beautiful.”

 

“You looked conquered.  Careful I don't get drunk on this power.” She chuckled.

 

“Come, let's get cleaned up and I can give my champion her reward.”

  
“Then there's no point getting cleaned.” She replied low and sultry.  “I want to ride you again.”


	11. Day 11 - Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal favourite so far.
> 
> Vulpes and Six get caught in a rainstorm. 
> 
> Explores Vulpes POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I did enjoy writing this and after the day I have had today I need this piece like a balm.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Six and Vulpes were just outside of Goodsprings when the rainstorm hit.  Thick heavy droplets fell like tears soaking into their skin as they sprinted for the shack ahead.  Rain was infrequent in the desert but when it fell it was a torrent.  Thankfully the skydiving shack was unlocked still and the pair could take shelter inside.  Vulpes wasted no time in barricading the door securing it with trip mines.  Anyone who came in would regret it.

 

Job done, he turned to speak to Six only to freeze.  She was breathtakingly beautiful in that moment.  Faint light shone through the gaps in the tin plate highlighting Six’s body and dancing across the water droplets on her skin like pearls.  He watched enraptured as she stripped away layers until she was naked and his eyes raked over her body wishing to be the water clinging onto her skin.  He dropped his own pack carelessly closing the gap between them.  He wanted to trace every scar and droplet of water with his tongue as one threatened to drop from her nipple.

 

Stepping close, he pulled her against his chest kissing her neck lightly nipping and sucking at the exposed skin.  Six moaned leaning into his touch, her arm wrapping around his neck keeping him close.  He placed his hands on her stomach running them upwards towards her breasts enjoying how soft she felt and how good her skin felt under his touch.

 

Wordlessly she turned to face him; her eyes luminous in the light.

 

“Beautiful.” he murmured, afraid speaking too loud would break the magic and he would wake up alone in his tent.  He couldn’t express how her beauty floored and awed him, not because of some standard of perfection; that was too simple.  Instead it was the elegance in her movement, the knowing smirk in her smile, the soft moans when he touched her or the way she looked at him as if she cared.  All the impossible rotten horrors of the wasteland could not prevent or crush her.

 

Six smiled rising up on tiptoes to kiss him gently, almost heart wrenchingly sweet.  He wanted more, desperate and hungry to devour her purity to mark and claim her as his.  She drove him to madness as if her essence seeped into every fibre of his being.  He cupped her cheeks in his hands, kissing over her eyes, her brow to her lips.  Her breathing was light and quick and her hands wrapped around his own as she did the same to him.

 

Soon he was naked as well, her hands seeking the same raindrops that clung to his skin.  Her tongue chased droplets leaving fire in her wake as he stroked and touched and held his precious, fragile thing close.  She smiled as she touched him; she held no fear.  He smiled as she touched him feeling lighter with each touch.  They tumbled into bed together bodies joined and pressed close the water now uniting them 

 

Six went to speak but he silenced her, their small moans all he needed in the ethereal silence that surrounded them.  She whispered his name like a prayer begging him, urging him to fill her, complete her and he did so as they crested together.  United.  Whole.

They lay together in that silent place, the sound of raindrops hitting the rough like an orchestra just for them.  Just like the life that fell from the sky and nourished the ground, he held the woman that nourished and gave life to those around her.

 

Perhaps one day he would regret corrupting one so pure and wholesome to his cause.  Perhaps with another man she might have brought harmony and justice to the land.  But he was not a better man, he was born in battle and capable of such cruelty and darkness, he would keep her and never let anyone else have her.

 

For he was the Fox the desert feared.


	12. Day 12 - Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snippet of aftercare

“Comfortable?” Vulpes asked.

Six hummed in response. Vulpes was always attentive after they were particularly heated in the bedroom. He had brushed it off as not wanting her to get damaged but she knew secretly it was because he cared.

Tonight, he had spanked her ass rosy, giving her twice as many hits as usual. She had been so wrapped up in her research she had forgotten his meal. An arbitrary reason for a spanking, but the way his eyes lit up when she asked him to punish her made it worthwhile. In a way she had wanted to be punished too. She liked Vulpes being in control and in seeking his correction she surrendered to him. It also gave the impression to the outside world that he was “training” her properly.

By the time he had finished she was dripping his fingers enough to tip her over the edge as she came hard; her tears flowing freely. He took his time with her then, rewarding her with pleasure for taking her punishment so well. His mouth brought her to orgasm for a second time. Her nails raked through his scalp as he pushed her higher and higher. WHen he had taken his own pleasure he had piled sensation upon sensation, from the hard thrusts of his cock to the pinching of his handprints causing her to almost black out.

Now he was gentle, wiping her body clean with a cool cloth as she shivered underneath his touch.

“Anywhere still uncomfortable?”

“Just my ass.” she replied with a grin.

“Let me get the cream.” he replied hopping off the bed.

Since they discovered they liked to play more roughly, Six had designed a cream that would help to heal any marks or bruises but would still be technically chem free. A mix of healing powder and aloe it worked well at reducing swellings and had prevented her from scarring. Vulpes seemed averse to being the cause of any lasting wound.

Six yelped as a thick glob smacked against the heat of her ass.

“OH you bastard!” she screeched wriggling against the cold as he spread it around.

“Big baby.” he chuckled. “Want more?”

“No thank you.” she huffed playfully. “Just want you now.”

“Yes Ma’am.” he mocked replacing the jar.  
Six made room on the bed for Vulpes to lay beside her. His larger frame took up more space but her allowed her to cuddle closer resting her head against his chest. Listening to his heartbeat always calmed her as if it was proof he was alive.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Good thank you, I enjoyed myself immensely. No lasting injuries.”

“Mhmmmmm.” he hummed thoughtfully.

“I know you don’t want to hurt me really.” she mumbled.

“I don’t, I find the thought rather disgusting.” he replied. “But when you submit willingly even though you could easily fight back brings something out in me.”

“I think you just like being the big bad wolf with such a cute girl to prey on.”

“Who said you’re cute?”

“Jackass.” she smiled slapping him on the chest. “I’m plenty cute.”

“No, cute is for girls. You are beautiful.” he replied kissing her gently.

“Sweet talker.” she teased.

“Wife.” he replied kissing her affectionately. “And it’s not because I like being the wolf.” he continued. “It’s because in those moments when you submit to me you are irrevocably and wholly mine and greedily, I want all of you.”

“Well husband, if that is the case then I shall do it more often. I only want you Vulpes. Right here is where I want to be.”

“Good.” he replied. “Then I won’t be needing the handcuffs.”

“Awwww.”

“Well, not unless you’ve been very, very naughty.”

“Give me time,” she replied cheekily. “I’m sure I can come up with something.”


	13. Day 13 - Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes likes to mark his territory

Vulpes was a possessive man.

Most of the time he kept it quiet. He would use subtle signals to others to back off or to not touch what was his. At other times, he was more obvious. Tonight had been one of those nights. She had been summoned with him to the main tent. He had asked her to dress presentably and she liked to please him. It often came with a reward. She had chosen a simple linen dress in red that she had adapted from a tunica. The neckline was fashionable, but modest, stopping above her cleavage.

Yet, it seemed it was too much for Vulpes.

“I think we need a reminder of who you belong to.” he purred. “Wouldn’t want Lanius thinking he had a chance now would we?”

“Of course not.” she giggled.

“Come here.” he commanded pulling her to sit on his lap.

Six sat with her legs aside his hips so that they were pulled close together. He hadn’t specified that she sat like this but Six liked to tease. He gently brushed her hair aside kissing and teasing her exposed neck. When Vulpes marked his territory he especially loved to mark her neck and shoulders with deep purple bites. She had asked him once why he didn’t just mark her like the other wives and save them constantly questioning him. She remembered how disturbed he had seemed and brushed it off as getting bored with the same old thing. So instead he left deep hickeys and Six found ways to equally tease him.

He always started gently like a soft caress; relaxing her and mouthing her skin. The press of his teeth against her skin made her shiver with anticipation. Would he finally bite and break the skin? Or perhaps he would nip reddening the skin till she was sensitive making his other makes more tender.

Six hissed at feeling of the first mark being sucked into her skin. She instinctively rolled herself against Vulpes' hip enjoying the feel of his armour to rub against. He would pinch her to stop but Six couldn't resist the urge to continue. He wanted to show his possession through the marks on her neck. Her possession of him was through obsession. She wanted him to be driven mad by her so that he thought of her always. She wanted him to desire her and worship her with the same devotion as his gods. In doing so he would be equally bound to her.

By the time he was finished and released her from his vice-like grip Her upper chest was a mix of bites and purple marks. Her dress did nothing to hide them and he asked her to tie back her hair so they were on show. When they later met Lanius he added another and she moaned lewdly keeping eye contact with Lanius who sneered.

Vulpes victorious grin was worth every fucking mark.

100 points for team Inculta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's may be delayed slightly as I'm helping a friend sell her book.


	14. Day 14 - Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to SaberAltered for helping me decide Six's fate. 
> 
> Pleases enjoy!

Six liked Vulpes taking charge.  Ever since the fate of the Mojave was shunted onto her shoulders she had felt crushed by the responsibility.  She was a mailman not a leader.  There had been times she would have tossed the choice away just to get rid of it, but she realised it wouldn’t make a difference.  Before Vulpes she would lock herself away from everything ignoring whoever came looking for her.  Other days she would wander aimlessly into the desert just to get away.

 

In part the reason she had sided with the Legion was she would be released from her burden.  Life as Vulpes wife meant she had structure, security and someone to share her burdens.  It was why she liked playing games with him.  She could surrender her control to him and let herself just exist, the overwhelming choices were taken away.

 

Tonight he had her dressed in her lace underwear with his favourite item; her stockings and garter belt.  She stood in the centre of the tent with her arms grasped behind her; each hand gripping the opposite elbow.  She held the awkward pose because he asked her to and she wanted to please him.  Pleasing him was simple.

 

“How do you feel?” he asked, his hands ran up and down her shoulders  in reassurance.  He had yet to blindfold her or command her not to look.  He rested his hands on her shoulders thumb pressed into her neck.

 

“Safe.” she replied.  “I’m happy.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you surrender to me and entrust yourself to my care?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Kiss me.” he asked, voice barely a whisper.  

 

Six turned to face him keeping her hands behind her back.  She stood on tiptoe and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, that she kept featherlight.  He closed his eyes in bliss, until she stopped.  His pale blue eyes were bright when he opened them.  As if her touch had brought him to life.

 

“My turn.” he replied. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her body laying his hands over hers.  He pulled her close against him leaning down and kissing her deeply.  He nipped her lower lip gently sucking and biting wounds down her neck before he released her.  She swayed on the spot eager to follow his touch.

“Not yet.” he chuckled, stepping away out of her sight.  “Face forwards.”

 

“Yes Vulpes.” she replied.

 

“What should I do with you.” he rumbled.  The sound of a glass clinking in the background distracted her as she longed to touch him.  Why couldn’t he just touch her.

 

She didn’t know how long he left her for but she was getting impatient.  She wanted him, needed him.  When she looked back at him it was instinctive.  Immediately his hand gripped the back of her neck pressing her head down.

 

“What did I instruct?”

 

“To face forward.”

 

“You couldn’t help yourself could you?”

 

“No.” she mumbled half heartedly.

 

“I want you to kneel down, then lean back and grab your ankles.  Make sure you keep your knees apart.”

 

Six followed instructions closely, she was familiar with the position as he had used it before.  Her back arched as she leant back to touch her ankles pressing her breasts forward.  She widened her knees as asked exposing her dipping puss to him.  He could access her most sensitive areas easily, but the form put a great strain on her body.  Over time her muscles would ache and shake but for now she held firm.

 

“So beautiful and on display for me.” 

 

Vulpes knelt before her and ran his hands down her body pinching and lifting her breasts before travelling down towards her exposed slit.  She whined as he traced up and down her wetness eager to roll and wriggle, but to do so would break the pose.

 

“Good Girl.” He praised, leaning forward to suck on a peaked nipple.  He sucked and tormented her sensitive flesh as her body began to shake from the exertion.

 

Just ask she was beginning to reach some peak he pulled away stepping towards the table.  Again she felt the absence of his touch and presence.  She could only hear the faint sound of the camp and the soft sound of water.  

 

When the first droplet fell Six yelped her chest heaving forward away from sensation.  The cool water droplets trickled down her chest to the heated apex of her thighs.  She looked around for him when the next droplets hit her shoulder curving down her back.  She looked around and found him with a wet cloth in hand.  She watched as he squeezed more wet droplets from the cloth as they hit her skin maddening her with sensation.

 

“Please.” She whimpered quietly.  

 

“What do you want?” He traced his lips across her skin barely touching and she was unable to follow.  Time began to blur.

 

“To touch you.” 

 

“You haven't been punished enough.” He replied.

 

“Please Vulpes.  I’ll be good.”

 

“I know you will,” he replied.  “But that does not release you from this.” 

 

Vulpes returned to the table returning with a toy.  He kept it in plain sight so that she could see and asses.  He brought a flail with leather string and small knots at the end.

 

“This is a Cat O’ Nine tails.  It won't bite deep but it will make your skin pretty and pink.  I would like to use it.  Would you like me to use it?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Ok, you know your stop words.”

 

“Yes Vulpes.”

 

“I will do 5 strikes.” He replied.  

 

Six steeled herself for the blow.  The ache in her joints and muscles acting like a distraction.  Vulpes watched her carefully, the flail raised and he brought it down on her stomach.  It stung but didn't hurt painfully.  He watched her closely rubbing her stomach gently till she calmed.  

 

“Again?” 

 

Six nodded.  Again Vulpes stood and circled her, hiding when he would strike.  The next one landed across her shoulder blade the stands hitting near her clavicle and her sensitive breasts.

The next was across her left thigh, the tips of the flair grazing her mound.  More silence and the sound of water.  Then more cool drops against her heated skin and her muscles began to quiver.

 

“That's three.” He replied soothingly.  “The last two will be intense.”

 

“Yes Vulpes.” She smiled.  She would be almost be done.

 

Vulpes stood facing her directly, the fresh droplets of water still clung to her skin.  She watched him test the weight of the leather stops and tightened it in his grip.  Six breathes deeply, she would please him.  He raised the the knotted leather and brought it down fully over her breasts.  The thin strands spread out and hit all over the sensitive skin.  Six cried out in pain and pleasure and desperately holding onto her ankles.  Vulpes pinched and squeezed the reddened skill pleased with his handiwork.

 

“Last one.” He kissed above her heart.

 

He thought carefully before bringing it down across her mound and all the sensitive nerves there.  Six rocked her hips the pleasure teasing and tingling at the back of her mind.  But it wasn't enough.

 

“Such a good girl.” He kissed her sweetly running two fingers up and down her slit as she ground against him.  “Release your position.” He ordered his arm wrapped around the hollow her back taking her weight as she relaxed and laid her on the ground, untucking her trapped legs.

 

Six whimpered as her muscles ached from holding position for too long.  Vulpes lifted her gently onto the bed massaging her muscles and joints.  She moaned at how good his touch felt both in his care and in having their connection healed.  Yet despite her relief, her core still ached and she hungered for more.

 

“Vulpes…” she mumbled running her nails through his hair.  “Please, I need you.”

 

“Are you sure?  You look tired.”

 

“Yes.  Go slow though.”

 

Six rolled to her back pulling Vulpes to rest between her legs.  He discarded his clothing quickly before rubbing himself in her slick.  Six wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him close.  Her grip forced him to hold himself above her as she kissed him, needing to feel his touch.

 

Reaching between them, Six angled his cock to her entrance and he pushed filling her inch by inch.  He was slow and controlled fucking her slowly.  He savoured her cries and she kissed him like she needed air.  They moved slow in unison and worshipped each other and he took great care not to harm her.  Six whimpered and grew vocal when he slipped a hand between them and began to circle her clit as Six pushed and bucked against the intensity as his mouth marked her neck.  She begged and pleaded for more as he took her hard.  Each slam of his cock felt like he was reaching the deepest parts of her.

 

“Fill me Vulpes,” she gasped.  “I want you to come with me.”

 

Vulpes took her as hard as he could as she screamed and called his name.  Her orgasm hit her hard and she screamed his name aloud hugging him right as he emptied himself within her.  For a few minutes all they could do was pant softly and hold each other.  Soft kisses reassuring sensitive skin.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked sleepily rolling beside her.

 

“I'm more than just happy.” she replied.  “I enjoy our games.”

 

“I would be lying if I said I didn't.” He chuckled wrapping her in the covers. 

 

“Stay close?” She asked snuggling close.

 

“Always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to SaberAltered for the help in deciding how to punish Six. I really like the idea of self imposed bonds not just rope.
> 
> We managed to sell 110 books at a comic con this weekend. my friend's book is doing well :)


	15. Day 15 - Muffling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes and Six take a break at the Mojave Outpost.
> 
> They have to be really quiet that night.

“Come on V.” Six whispered in the dark.  “You need to be quiet.” 

 

Vulpes bit his lip trying to stifle the loud groan in his throat.  In the semi-dark of the barracks, he could see her shadow above him, cloaked by his blanket.  Her lips traced his neck and kissed him with rough passion as her wet heat glided along the length of his cock.  He had been half asleep in the Mojave outpost when she crawled under his blankets and undid his fly.

 

They were both undercover.  She was the virtuous courier of the dessert and he, a nameless soldier.  It seemed his wife was eager for mischief.  There were plenty of men around them and one overhead moan could blow his cover and her innocence.  He knew plenty of the men positioned here desired her, if she was caught her persuasion would be less effective.  But when the warmth of her mouth wrapped around his cock he didn’t give a damn as she sucked and teased him until he was fully erect.

 

“What if we’re caught?” he growled.  “Be good and go to bed.”

 

The obscene wet pop of his cock from his mouth seemed to echo off the walls despite the snores of the men around them.

 

“I can’t help it.” she replied breathily.  “I just want you to come in me in front of these NCR fools knowing they will never have me.  That I’m all yours.” she whined crawling until her heat was over his cock.  “It really turns me on the thought of you fucking me and filling me in their territory under their very noses.”

 

“It does...appeal.” he replied as she slid down his length.  He grabbed her hips to still her but she set a sharp quick pace as she rode him.  He had to bite his finger to stop his moans.  “You feel so good.” he whispered.

 

“All yours.” she smiled.  “Fuck I’m gonna come quick.” she whimpered.

 

“Lie on the bed.” he ordered and they switched positions.

 

Vulpes quickly slammed back into her wet heat, his lip bitten and stifling his moans as she wrapped him in a tight embrace.  He fucked her as hard and deep as the old springs in the mattress would allow, he could feel her begin to tense, she really was close.

 

“Truly mine,” he growled.  “I bet you wished they could watch you as I fucked you.” Six moaned pressing her face into his neck.  “Really?”

  
“In your normal clothes.” she gasped.  “I would want you in the clothes you wear at home and make them watch on their knees.  Show them that you won everything.”

 

“Maybe I will.” he growled.

“V, I’m gonna come!” she hissed worried.

 

Vulpes grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head kissing her silent as he fucked her hard not caring for the sound of the coils.  He imagined them finding her completely debauched with his come dripping down her thighs marked and claimed by the legion.

 

“V!” she hissed and he pressed one hand over her mouth as she came with a shout into his hand.  He bit on her shoulder through his own orgasm as he came deep within her.  He felt the soft press of her lips against his fingers as they came down from their high.

 

“You will be the death of me.” he groaned.

 

“Not yet. I still need you.” she purred.  “How do you feel about fucking on their commander’s desk?”

 


	16. Day 16 - Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay.
> 
> Six strips for Vulpes on a mission.

The low throb of music at the Gomorrah made it easy for Six to get lost in the rhythm of the dance.  In the dim light she swayed emphasising the movement of her hips and the swell of her breasts.  The thin fabric of her silk underwater clung tightly to her body as she caressed herself.  Her hands wandering like she wished his would.

 

The world seemed to have disappeared and shrunk to that single prick of light on her body and the shadowed figure of her silent observer.  Vulpes watched her with what seemed like calm indifference but the bulge in his trousers gave away the passion simmering underneath.

 

They were here undercover.  The master and his own little slave.  When they had arrived he had ordered her to keep her coat on until they were sat at a table with a dancing pole in a private room.

“Strip for me.” He ordered firmly as if he was speaking to a slave.  “Nice and slow.”

 

Six had nodded remaining silent and stepped on the stage starting to rock gently with the music.  Her hands drifted to her coat belt and undid it slowly opening her last shred of protection.  Vulpes had held out one hand and she gave it to him, the garment dropped and discarded in a messy pile.

 

Vulpes had taken great pains to dress her.  She wore a simple black lace bra which had loose netting hanging under the cups covering her stomach.  She wore his favourite garter belt and stockings that emphasised her legs and her small slip of lace underwear sat on top of those.  She had asked him why but he merely smiled.

 

Six felt exposed.   She tried to block out the other pairs of eyes she could feel watching her and focus on his.  She moved with the music and spun on the pole using it to help her move smoothly, but she wasn’t sure what he wanted.  Deciding to be bold and follow his instruction to the letter she reached around and unhooked her bra keeping her elbows tight into her sides so that it wouldn’t fall away.

 

She noticed his grip on the chair arms tightening.  

 

Six smiled and turned away baring her back to him before holding and dropping her shirt to the side.  She wrapped her arm over her breasts as she turned and danced teasing short glances but never giving him what he wanted.

 

Soon she decided to take it to the next level.  She faced away still keeping her chest hidden.  Her hands stroked down her sides till they reached the edge of her panties.  Slowly she peeled the soft satin fabric down her thighs till she stepped out of them.  Bending down and giving him a good view of her slit she turned giving him a full view of her nude state before tossing her panties at him.

 

Vulpes caught the thin fabric one handed and rubbed it between thumb and forefinger.  He could feel her wetness.  With pure lust, Vulpes beckoned her with a single finger.  

 

Six stepped down off the podium and stood between his legs.  He hadn’t motioned for her to do anything else.  He absent mindedly stroked her garter strap his fingers moving towards her dripping slit before testing how ready she was.

 

“So wet my slut.” he growled.  “Did stripping for your master get you wet?”

 

“Yes sir.” Six replied.  They still had roles to follow.

 

Vulpes pressed a foot between her feet shuffling her legs apart so he could slide two fingers within her.  Six grabbed his wrist as his fingers fucked her roughly needing something to prevent her from falling.

 

“Tell me slut, who are you wet for?”

 

“You sir?”

 

“Why are you wet?”

 

“Cause I want you to fuck my tight cunt.” she moaned, despite the blush of embarrassment on her features.  “I want my master to fuck me and so they know I’m yours.”

 

“Tell me whore, do you like being seen?”

 

“No.” she replied automatically.  She yelped as he smacked her inner thigh.  “I didn’t mean to lie.” she gasped as his thumb pressed against her clit.  “Oh fuck! Please. God yes I want them to see you fuck me. I want them to watch your cum drip from my cunt.  I want to get caught.”

 

“Then come for me.  Maybe they will hear you scream.”  Six shattered as he pushed her over the edge.  

 

Vulpes caught her body as she came cradling her on his lap,  Six began to grind against him seeking more.

  
“Still hungry?” he growled.  “How impatient.”

 

“Please?” she pleaded.

 

“Kneel on the podium, put your face on the floor and get your ass in the air.”

 

Six eagerly clambered into position, she loved when he fucked her like this hard and deep till she screamed and his seed soaked deep into her.  Vulpes smacked her ass when she was not low enough and she wiggled eager for more.  He spanked her six more times before slamming into her with one thrust.

 

“What a good girl you are.” he purred, placing his hand in the centre of her back possessively.  “Enjoy yourself.”

 

Vulpes set a brutal pace slamming his thick length in her slick cunt hard and quick.  There was no gentleness it was about orgasming and seeking pleasure alone.  Six arched her back so he bumped against something that felt diving, moaning and whimpering as the cold floor cooled her cheeks.  Every now and then he would spank her again and she would tighten around him.  Soon she felt his pace began to stutter as he fingered her clit roughly as she came once more.  Six relished the sensation of his bodyweight on her back as his thick seed seeped within.

 

She barely felt the kiss on her spine.

 

Vulpes pulled away wiping his cock and tossing away the rag.  Six stayed in position ignoring the feel of his seed dripping down her thigh.  Six winced when he gently wiped her sex clean and wrapped her in her coat.  She was so sensitive but very tired.  She let herself be lifted into his arms on the chair, a cooled glass of water pressed to her lips.

 

“Drink.” he ordered and she eagerly guzzled it down.  “Now just be a good girl and be quiet.”

 

“Yes Sir.” she replied as she heard the sound of a key in the lock.

 

“So Mr. Fox, I trust you enjoyed your stay?” A skeevy Omerta asked.

 

“I did, I think we can do business.  Summon your negotiator.”

 

“Wouldn’t you rather come here?” 

 

“Did I stutter?” replied Vulpes sharply.  “I want him here.  Now.  Or I leave.”

 

“Yes Sir.”  the man replied scurrying off.

 

“God you’re going to have us all saying it.” mumbled Six sleepily.

 

Vulpes smiled.  “One day, one day.”


	17. Day 17 - Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as a simple prompt from itsmesaberaltered grew into it's own thing. So this is for thee!

21

“Come on Vulpes, when do we get a shower big enough? Even at the 38 space is limited.” Six begged. “Please?”

“Fine.” He grumbled in response.

Six skipped towards the shower room in Vault 3, surprisingly clean thanks to a Mr. Handy she fixed up. In eagerness she turned on the shower to let it warm up and began to strip and fold her clothes on the bench. She jumped startled at the sound of Vulpes behind her.

“It doesn't particularly strike me as safe.”

“Maybe that's part of the thrill?” She replied.

“The risk of major concussion?”

“And orgasms” she added stepping into the warm water.

This was the best thing about all her travels and hard work. The last pieces of old world technology giving a modicum of luxury now. Six let the water run over her skin already sensitive in anticipation. As she ran the cloth and soap over her body her hands kept drifting to more sensitive areas of skin.

“I like that soap.” He hummed nuzzling her neck. “Pass it over.”

Six sighed at the press of his hands against her shoulders, the cool slick of his hands down her back made her shiver as her soothingly cleaned her teasing her with more pleasurable touches.  
Six rocked back against him, their slick skin moving easily against each other. She felt the hard press of his cock against her back. Turning around she stretched up to kiss him gently his large hands bracketed her waist and held her steady. With steady press, he pushed her back against the cold tiles. Six gasped arching away from the chill as Vulpes pressed her back cupping and squeezing her breasts as he deepened the kiss as they both grew hungry.   
Six ran her nails down his back he groaned against her neck as she squeezed his ass.

Vulpes groaned and breathed heavily against her neck as her hand wrapped around his cock stroking him gently as he rocked into her slick grip. Six whined as he bit and teased her skin as he trailed a hand down to her already slick mound. Their soft moans and whines could barely be heard over the shower. The droplets heating sensitive skin and the coolness of the tiles became one blur of sensation. 

Vulpes lifted her thigh high enough to wrap around his hip. The head of his cock pressed against her slit teasing her opening but not pressing forward. 

“Don't be mean.” Six growled trying to drag him further in.

“I don't know what you mean.” He rocked back and forth not pressing too deep. “What do you want?”

“You.” 

“Come on you can do better.”

“Please fuck me, God you drive me insane!” She whined wiggling beneath him. “I want to feel you split me open!”

Vulpes grinned victorious and triumphant as he pressed deep inside in a single thrust. Six cried out as he began a rapid pace, the warm droplets cascaded down his back and Six relished chasing them down his muscles back with her fingers. She moaned feeling how his muscles moved as he fucked her. It made her feel so delicate and protected for a few minutes and not the defender of the world. Six pushed him back and he reluctantly pulled away so she could turn and bend over. He watched awestruck as the water trailed down her back into the mall divots at the bottom of her back. 

He leaned forward kissing the wet skin up her back before guiding himself back into her dripping slit. Six braced her arms against the cold tile looking back as best she could to watch to intense look. She reached back to him, and he held her hand. The connection was what she needed as she started to reach her peak. With a gentle touch to her clit Six came screaming against the cold tile as Vulpes pulled out coming in stripes across her back. 

For a moment, they were serene. The pitter patter of drops dully filled the silence between them. He held her hips tightly watching as his come washed away. Then in smooth, relaxed motions he lathered the soap, cleaned her back and pulled her into an embrace as they just existed in the moment.

“Still think it was a bad idea?” She hummed.

“Well, it certainly has its merits.” He grinned. “It saves on the cleaning afterwards.”

Six laughed as they stepped into the chilled Vault air. It was certainly something she could tick off her list.


End file.
